


My heart is a ghost town.

by FireSparkling



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Gen, I suck at tagging today, and summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSparkling/pseuds/FireSparkling
Summary: Quick fanfic about Adam, Brian, and Roger. The title's from Ghost Town by Adam Lambert (because I couldn't think of a title).





	My heart is a ghost town.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinder_Dargor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder_Dargor/gifts).



> Based on this post. http://chizuru-world.tumblr.com/post/183450445864/i-love-you-for-including-adam-could-we-have

Adam strolls through Brian’s cluttered house, trying to find the music room from sound alone.

Even though the walls, Brian and Roger have angelic vocal cords, singing in perfect harmony, paired with their divine instruments.

Brian told Adam they’re going to practice here today. It hardly felt like 10 years since they first met.

Adam remembered their first together performance. He sang Bohemian Rhapsody for his American Idol audition tape. He’s toured with them while he did his own work between half a million interviews and even a few relationships. The past 10 years have been a rollercoaster.

Now he’ll perform We Will Rock You and We Are The Champions for the Oscars, for a thousand celebrities, their families and a hundred million fans at home. Is this real life or is this just fantasy?

He finally finds the room. Before he opens the door, he listens through it, ear pressed against it, hesitant to open it.

Brian continues strums his guitar while Rog beats his drums before he stops playing, presumably putting it down. 

“Not bad Bri.” Roger complements.

Someone takes a few footsteps. Maybe Brian? Adam wasn’t opening the door.

“I still see my blond angel whenever you play,” Brian says. 

Roger quickly adds “I also see my happy poodle whenever you’re around.” 

Adam swore he could hear some ruffling (presumably hair) but he could easily hear a soft chuckle.

Adam held his breath. He couldn’t help it. The only time he remembered them acting like this was backstage after their first concert together. Oh, the headlines with “Is Adam Lambert Gay” and those photos with him kissing other men sneaking their way onto Fox News during American Idol.

“Adam?” Brian asks.

Adam jumps a bit. Brian cracked open the door.

”How long have you been standing there?” Brian adds.

“A few minutes.” Adam estimated after a moment.

He was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this :)


End file.
